The Black Getsuga
by Dadiocoleman
Summary: When another world is connected to the world of the living, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends enter to find that hollows have invaded it. But the hollows aren't the weirdest part... Ichigo and his friends must help save Equestria and its Pony inhabitants from a terrible doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of his house where he lives with his dad, Isshin and his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

There was a slight breeze, not too cold or fast.

"I just don't understand. It's been a whole year and still no hollows." Ichigo said.

"It is awkward. Usually they're everywhere. Especially considering all the high spirit energy in this town." Rukia replied.

Another gust of wind blew by, shaking Rukia's short raven hair. She stood to the right of Ichigo.

"I feel as if I have no purpose anymore. I got my soul reaper powers back just to defeat Ginjo and nothing else to pit myself against afterward." He sighed. "If only I had someone else to fight other than my pathetic excuse of a father."

Ichigo flew forward, landing in a scorpian. He jumped back up to see his father running inside like an idiot.

"Why you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, chasing after him only to be tripped by Rukia. "What in the hell is wrong with you people?!" Ichigo yelled as Isshin and Rukia high fived.

After about fifteen minutes worth of arguments, things calmed down, and Ichigo stood next to Rukia again.

* * *

In the distance, a man with blonde hair down to his shoulder walked to the house. He was wearing all green, but even from a distance they knew who he was. They could never forget the green and white striped hat, and wooden clogs he wore all the time.

"Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo yelled.

"Long time no see." He said when he arrived. "And how are you Rukia?"

"I'm fine Kisuke." She answered.

"So what brings you around Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I was just coming to get you two. I think I found out why there have been no hollows recently."

"You have?!"

"I think so." The shopkeeper and X-soul reaper answered. "Come to the shop. I'll explain everything you need to know there."

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Kon all sat around the short wooden table in Urahara's shop.

Kisuke entered the room with a laptop labeled "NO PORN HERE ;)". He turned the screen of the laptop to where all could see.

It displayed two huge grey orbs with a black backdrop. You see these?

"Yes." They all said.

 _This had better not be some perverted joke of his_. Ichigo thought.

Kisuke pointed at the left one. "This one here, is the Soul Society and," He pointed to the right one, "this one's the world of the living."

He then zoomed in at a small white dot right between the two.

"Everyone see this dot?"

"Yes! We get it, just explain what's going on." Ichigo yelled.

"This here is a third world. I like to call this the _Boob Chart_. This other world has been forming ever since you," He pointed at Ichigo, "fought Ginjo."

"And what of it?" Ichigo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Did you feel as if you had no control over your own strength after the captains poured their reiatsu into you?"

"Yes, it did feel like a bit much."

"That's because the high amount of power used to restore your spirit energy was all absorbed by you."

"Just get on with it!"

"Just listen Ichigo." Rukia said calmly.

"How can I when he's repeating stuff I already know?"

At that moment, Tessai jumped forward and restrained Ichigo. Kisuke then brought a roll of duct tape and taped Ichigo's mouth shut, as well as taping him to a chair.

"Mhhmm, MMHMMMGHHHR!"

"What? Was that a threat?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Now. We continue." Kisuke said loud and clear. "Due to how Ichigo had no control over his power, when he used Getsuga Tenshou while in his bankai he created a wormhole."

Everyone turned their heads around as Ichigo's chair fell backward on the floor and Ichigo jumped up, ripped duct tape all over him.

He took a deep breath. "I created a wormhole? Are you insane?"

"I may be perverted, but not insane. This wormhole has brought this _other world_ closer every day. My prediction is that by the end of this month, it will be close enough to use a senkaimon to enter."

"But what does this have to do with hollows?"

"Everything! The hollows could be in that world as we speak."

"How though, if the world isn't close enough to use a senkaimon, then how in the hell would hollows get there?"

Kisuke's jaw dropped. "Darnekai!"

* * *

"Kisuke had refused to explain further, for he wished to run some more test before explaining who _Darnekai_ is. Before they left he told them to come on the last night of the month, and to bring Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Renji along.

As soon as they left the shop, Rukia proceeded to contacting Renji about it.

"Don't worry Rukia! I'll be there!" Renji said over the soul-phone.

"Who is Darnekai?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't really know, although I remember reading his name when I was at Soul Reaper Academy. All it said was he was a very wealthy and kind soul reaper. The book had no more information than that."

"Damn it! Why is everything so difficult?"

"Not everything is difficult, you just seem to make it that way."

Ichigo ignored her, he was too tired anyway. All he wanted to do was lay down in his bed and sleep.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I'm back! I know it's been awhile since I've written a fanfic, but I had a lot going on…

Anyways, thanks for reading.

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Chapter 2: Part 1**

* * *

Below Urahara's Shop

May 31, 2015

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Renji stood in the training grounds below Urahara's shop.

"Okay, as I've said before. The dominant race in this world is…" Said Kisuke.

* * *

Urahara had explained to them what was in the world the previous day. He mentioned that humans do not exist in that world. He didn't find out until the world came close enough to run more accurate tests.

Indeed that world is where the hollows are, and Darnekai was undetected. Kisuke had explained Darnekai the previous day as well.

"Darnekai was an apprentice of mine back when I ran the Department of Research and Development. He was a very kind young man, always giving to others, until one day.

"He found me working on the Hogyoku. Without my permission he snuck into my lab one night and stole both the Hogyoku and my recordings on it.

"I don't know how but somehow he was able to use it to turn himself into both quincy and hollow, similar to how you are Ichigo.

"With his newfound power - albeit much weaker than Aizen - he was able to create these portals to alternate dimensions. He kept leaping between them confusing the Soul Society and wreaking havoc… Until he jumped out of our universe. He has been missing ever since."

* * *

"What? How do you expect us to believe that they actually talk?!" Yelled Ichigo.

"I never said they talk, I just said they're as intelligent as us." Kisuke replied in a calm tone.

"I still don't believe you."

"Tessai, come over and help me open the Senkaimon." Kisuke ordered.

"Yes boss." Answered Tessai.

"Alright now, you six be careful."

"We will be." Answered Rukia.

"Thanks for the dinner!" Said Orihime, talking about the dinner they had just hours before going below the shop.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Apologies for the short chapter, I've just had a whole lot going on lately.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
